


First Episode Picture Book

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is seriously just the first episode with text and pictures. This can't really be classified as a fanfiction, some fan art though as I try to do everything in Night Vale style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really interesting, I'm mostly just playing with negative space. I don't know whether I will ever actually finish this, but it's an ongoing art improvement project for myself. Any and all feedback is appreciated, please keep in mind though my ability is currently limited. Simply saying "do it better" is not really feedback. If there is a specific aspect that could be improved though please bring it to my attention. Knowing where to concentrate is half the battle of improving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates won't be this fast, I just happened to have the first two parts done.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out messier than I wanted. I got tired of trying to clean up, and then messing something else up in the process. 
> 
> So not that we are introducing characters and I'm using minimal detail, color is going to be a primary identifier. I'm in desperate need of suggestions. Especially for Carlos (his first part is next). So any and all color suggestions for any characters other than the angels or old woman Josie would be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. And for not so great a picture. I just really struggled with how I was going to do this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, in Night Vale ducks are birds of prey. It is not, in any way, a reflection on my lack of skill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, couple of things. First of all, school is killing my creative mojo. And second, there's a reason this picture sucks. So, I started look at transcripts for this project, and I'm also under roughly a 500 pages a week workload for classes. So now when reading, I'm not as perceptive as I am when I'm not in school. I read that a plane had appeared in the gymnasium, I missed the part about it not hurting anyone or destroying anything. So for the past two and a half weeks, I've had a bunch of half sketches, trying to figure out how to draw a plane in a school gym, demolishing everything. It wasn't until I was putting the text in, that I realized my mistake. I was so pissed, I just wanted this up already. So this is what resulted.
> 
> On an up note, I figured out how to copy pieces of an image and rearrange them. LOL
> 
> If you're interested in seeing the plane breaking the gym (it's still pretty boring, just a close up on a wing) I uploaded it here: http://attemptsattalent.tumblr.com/post/137467287017/so-this-was-going-to-be-the-next-page-in-the-wtnv


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another not so great picture.


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thanks to you guys! You've all been so wonderful. I can't believe how nice people have been this is so awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post tonight! Although neither one is that interesting. Also, Carlos' hair and I had a fight. It refused to work the way I wanted it to and refused to cooperate. It claims that it still looks fabulous though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I always kind of pictured the Indian Tracker as running around in nothing but the headdress and a pair of brown shorts. I always just pictured him as exceptionally ridiculously to look at.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't great, but what else could I do with that segment?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pose could have been better, but I like it anyway. So, the weather is coming up. Should I do one picture for the song? Or should I make lyric pictures? I'm up for either, I just can't decide. 
> 
> Also, some shameless self promotion. I'm gathering a ton of free learning resources for my website here: http://compendiumforthemasses.weebly.com/
> 
> It's a work in progress, but I'm trying to add a minimum of 20 links a week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I suck at drawing cars.


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I figured I'd do a kind of lyricstuck, because why not. Nothing terribly interesting, but I think it fits WTNV more to have the lyrics in, plus I really want to "Waiting For the Bus in the Rain" and I like consistency.
> 
> Technically, no shadows of the leaves. I miss read it as "shadows on the leaves"...oops.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to redo this, but then I realized he kind of looks like a sad WTNV shadow pacman. So, I decided to keep it.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw leprechauns.


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the weather pics! I think I have around 5-7 pics left for the first episode and then it's done!


	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to figure out what to draw.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out so shitty I’m pissed. I originally split the first two sentences away from the rest and made it it’s own picture. But my alligators suck. They were terrible to look at. So I decided to group it all together. I had a hard time parsing out what the entrance to the underground city would look like though. So this is the cavern. It sucks, I’m so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What color do you guys think Cecil should be?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of the same scene, please look at them both. I couldn't decide what color Cecil should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post a comment voting for either Purple or Teal Cecil!
> 
> Only three pics left. The goodnight pic, the credits, and the proverb.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more pics.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final page will include the parable and hopefully a link to a youtube video.
> 
> Edit: HOW COULD I FORGET CECIL BALDWIN!!?!?!?!?!?! I'm fixing this tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Okay guys this is the end. I want to thank everyone who commented, especially Umbreon and Scribble! Thank you so much Umbreon for your input! And Scribble, thank you very much for the Graphics 101 rundown, it helped me a lot!
> 
> ...Would anyone be interested in Episode 2?
> 
> Youtube video link complete with podcast:https://youtu.be/r31yUiwXdww

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind I'm new to posting artwork on here. So, if you don't see an image, give me a bit while I work on it.


End file.
